deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red (Angry Birds)
Red is the main protagonist in the Angry Birds media franchise, and is the mascot of Rovio Entertainment Corporation. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Donald Duck vs Red * Red VS Peashooter (Completed by One Stick Man) Battles Royale * Angry Birds Battle Royale *Angry Birds Cartoons Battle Royale *Red Battle royal With the Angry Birds * Angry Birds vs Bloons TD (Completed) * Angry birds vs power rangers (Completed) * Angry Birds vs PVZ Plants * Angry Birds VS Team Sonic Boom (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Atrocitus (DC) * Benson (Regular Show) * [[Dan (Dan Vs)|Dan (Dan Vs)]] * [[Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)|Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)]] * Eric Cartman (South Park) * The Hulk (Marvel) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Batman (DC Comics) * Spider-Man (Marvel) History Death Battle Info ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND HERE (SANS THE SPELLS AND POWER-UPS WHICH WERE ADDED BY USERS ON THIS WIKI). PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background * Aliases: Super Red Bird, Red Bird, Normal Bird, Redkin Skywalker, Red Skywalker, Luke Skysquawker, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Angry Bird * Species: Desert Cardinal * Occupation: Bird, Superhero, Leader, Mascot, Jedi Knight, Sith Warrior, Autobird, Adventurer, Knight, Samurai, "Child" , Racer * Height: 2-4 Meters * Weight: Unknown Physicality * Enhanced Strength ** Has been smashing through wood, broken stone, and glass for over 6 years with little difficulty ** Able to break through metal fortification ** Capable of knocking out pig-like behemoths with just a wooden sword ** Can send pigs (big to small) flying into the air ** Becomes stronger in robot/vehicle mode * Enhanced Speed ** Can easily dodge missiles and lasers in Angry Birds Transformers ** Somehow is able also transform into a semi-truck ** Can hit Nigel while he is flying ** Able to run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, who can cause instant mach cones to form around himself and who also can reach the speed of sound almost effortlessly ** Capable of covering short, medium, and long-range distances quickly ** Becomes faster in vehicle/robot mode * Enhanced Durability ** Can tank missiles and TNT explosions like they are nothing ** Can also take physical, melee, elemental, and stat debuff attacks and still keep on fighting till the end ** Is able to endure the wrath of the four seasons ** Becomes tougher in robot/vehicle mode ** Can breath in space somehow Skills & Abilities * Expert at Leadership **Has led the Flock for over six years **Keeps the group in line * Weapons Master **Be it hammer, lightsaber, sword, slingshot, or etc. **Space mask can zoom in and lock on to on certain locations * Skilled Marksman, Mechanic, Pilot, and Driver Special Abilities *Power Scream **Causes Red to yell/scream so loud that it makes a sound-wave **The sound-wave itself can topple stone towers *Mighty Feather Mode **Given to Red by the Mighty Eagle **Allows him to home in and target whatever is in sight *Force Powers **Gained during Angry Birds Star Wars **Utilizes the Force powers of Anakin (Redkin) Skywalker and Darth (Lard) Vader, one of the if not the most powerful force user in the Star Wars universe **Uses Force Push, Force Pull, Telekinesis, and Force Speed *Rage Chili **Allows for Red's rage to be weaponized **Activates when Rage Chili bar is filled **Can be filled up by taking or giving damage **Has Red put all of his pent-up anger and rage into one massively damaging strike *Protect **Causes a shield to surround Red or an ally **Receives 55% less damage when attacked **Accessible in Knight Class *Attack **Red attacks the foe with a powerful strike **Causes said foe to only attack him **Accessible in Knight Class *Dragon Strike **Deals 3 x 50% more damage than a regular strike **Accessible in Samurai Class *Defensive Formation **Red and any allies in the area receive 40% to 50% less damage from oncoming attacks **Accessible in Samurai Class *Optimus Prime Mode **Becomes a Transformer **Can transform into a semi-truck and a robot ***Drives and runs fast enough to dodge homing missiles, lasers, and falling monoliths **Gains an Energon Shield, which protects him from oncoming attacks for 15 seconds and an Energon EMP Stunner, which disables surrounding technology **Vastly increases physicality **Gains a load of weapons (See Weapons & Equipment) **Can become Energon Optimus Prime by using Energon as a fuel source **Increases physicality even more ***Durability/Armor gets weakened **Vehicle mode becomes faster than the original mode **Makes weapons more powerful (Specifically the laser cannons) **Can become Ultimate Optimus Prime when all of his stats are maxed out **Weapons become a whole lot more powerful **Vehicle mode becomes even more faster than before **Increases physicality exponentially (alongside armor) *Ultra Magnus Mode **Other Transformer Mode **Can transform into a transport truck and a robot ***Drives and runs fast enough to dodge homing missiles, lasers, and falling monoliths **Gains a portable Energon Shield, which most likely follows the same route as a regular Energon Shield power-up does and an Energon Airstrike, which can't be used due to it being outside help **Increases physicality to about the same level as Optimus's own **Gains laser cannons in his arms Weapons & Equipment *Slingshot **The Angry Birds'/Flock's signature weapon **Usually built into the ground **Gives the birds' their launching/firing speed and power **Launched via rubber band **Can be made to launch at different angles and directions **Red can use it to launch himself and other things at the target (If Angry Birds Toons is anything) **Can be turned into the Diamond Sling, which breaks the laws of physics and causes Red to fly in a straight line with no gravity to bring him down *Super Space Mask **Allows Red to lock-on and zoom-in on enemies and objects **Can be done from far-off distances *Lightsaber **The classic weapon of the Sith and the Jedi **Owns two of them **Cuts through wood and stone easily **Usually attacks with a spinning motion **One of them is Anakin's old one while the other one is his own *Laser Pistol/Rifle/Gun **Shoots out a deflective laser that only deflects on metal **Capable of widespread destruction if the laser connects with metal *Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus Mode Weapons **Gains laser cannons in his arms that can shoot out rapid-fire lasers (O.P.), Energon charged lasers that are stronger than the normal versions (E.O.P.), powerful lasers that can destroy almost anything in sight (U.O.P.), and short bursts of lasers (U.M) **Other weapons on hand in Optimus Prime include: ***Two Missile Cannons ***One Missile Launcher w/ Launcher Extensions ***One Gatling Gun w/ Mini Rocket Launcher ***One Mini Laser Blaster ***Two Flamethrowers ***One Giant Laser Cannon *Knight Class **Starting Class for Red in Angry Birds Epic **Best Defense Boosting Ability of all Red's classes **Uses the Sword, which deals 26 damage per strike **Also uses the Shield, which increases attacking power and defense **Gains the Critical Strike ability, which gives a 15% chance to deal 50% more bonus damage **Also gains the Vigor ability, which decreases incoming damage by 5% **Allows for the abilities of Attack and Protect (See Special Abilities for more info) *Samurai Class **Best Class for Red in Angry Birds Epic **Highest damage output of all Red's classes **Can use any kind of weapon ***Gonna give him the best non-legendary weapons **Uses the Feather Lance, which deals 93 damage per strike **Also uses the Leaf Shield, which increases attacking power and defense by 492 **Gains the Chain Attack ability, which gives a 30% chance to attack another enemy in the area for 50% more bonus damage **Also gains the Vigor ability, which decreases incoming damage by 5% *Protector's Aura **One of Red's Legendary Set Items **Gets a set bonus that makes all allies (including the user) get 10% less damage from attacks **Uses the Steel Force and the Steel Wall, which gives the Critical Strike and Vigor abilities **Critical Strike percentage chance is increased to 23% while the Vigor ability damage decrease is increased to 8% **Both increase attack power and defense *Grand Slam **One of Red's Legendary Set Items **Gains a set bonus that makes the stun effect from Titan's Wrath last for an extra turn **Uses the Titan's Wrath and the Titangrip, which give the Might and Bedtime abilities **Gains the Bedtime ability, which gives a 8% chance to stun a target for a single turn **Also gains the Might ability, which increases attack power by 8% **Increases attack power and defense *Dragon Breath **One of Red's Legendary Set Items **Gains a set bonus that gives a 45% chance to attack all targets in the area for 75% more bonus damage **Uses the Dragontooth and the Dragonscale, which give the Vigor and Chain Attack abilities **Chain Attack percentage chance increases to 45% and the attack power decreases to 20% while the Vigor ability damage decrease is increased to 8% *Super Roaster **Red's own personal kart in Angry Birds Go! **All-around type of kart **Can give itself a speed boost when Red needs it **Sends out trails of red flames when the speed boost is on **Durable enough to survive driving through fruit and desserts ***Can also survive explosions and electrocution **Strong enough to drive through watermelon **Fast enough to keep up with Chuck's Mega Rocket ***Chuck's kart is known as one of the fastest karts in the game Spells *Golden Ducks: Causes harmful rubber ducks to rain down. *Blizzard: Freezes the environment. *Hot Chili: Ignites objects and/or enemies, possibly causing them to blow up. *Pig Inflater: Enlarges organisms, possibly causing them to blow up. *Mighty Eagle: Causes the Mighty Eagle to crash down, clearing the entire area of pretty much everything. Power-Ups *Sling Scope: Allows Red to lock on to his enemies. *Birdquake: Causes an Earthquake. *Power Potion/Super Seeds: Causes Red to grow in size *King Sling: Increases Red's speed and power *Samba Burst: When lanched, throws everything away from him and causes everything to be scattered around *TNT Drop: Drops TNT onto the floor. *Homing Bird: Upon detecting an enemy, will ram into that direction. *Pig Puffer: Inflates enemies like balloons *Space Egg: Creates a vortex that attracts everything and pulls them in. *Flock of Birds: Creates four smaller copies of Red. *Thermal Detonator: A bomb that explodes after a while. *Blaster Droid: A small orb that constantly shoots laser blasts. *Clone Bird: Creates a full replica of Red. Variation of Flock of Birds. *Mush-Bloom: Grows harmful mushrooms. *Telebird: Allows Red to teleport to wherever he wants to go to. Feats * Along with his other fellow birds, has stopped the plans of the King Pig and his minions to steal the eggs for over 8 years * Has turned into an Autobot, a Jedi Knight, a Sith Warrior, a Superhero, and etc. * Survived the Angry Birds version of Star Wars * Fought the Pork Side of the Force alongside the rest of the Flock * Saved Blu and Jewel from Nigel in Angry Birds Rio * Defeated pig pirates, mages, knights, wizards, and etc. in Angry Birds Epic * Defeated the Eggbots with help from the Autobirds and the Deceptihogs * Handled his own against the Pigs in Red's Mighty Feathers while protecting the eggs * In Angry Birds Space, defeated the Pigs who managed to tore a rift in the space-time continuum using a robot in the cinematic * On the same game, using the Space Eggs and Space Eagle, which he can summon out of nothing, Red is able to create a rift in the fabric of the universe * Has broken over hundreds of structures by himself in the games * When the entire flock is defeated, he simply runs over to Pig City, tears down the castle and returns with the eggs in a matter of seconds without a scratch * Got the Angry Birds their own television show, comic book, and the movie Weaknesses * Loses his temper and gets angry easily ** Can be a good thing actually * Becomes simple-minded in Ultra Magnus Mode * Becomes a glass cannon in Energon Optimus Prime Mode * Rage Chili bar takes a while to fill up * Works better with a team * Has difficulty trusting his friends alone or spending time away from the eggs ** Has fought enemies and done stuff before by himself without any help * Tends to die easily ** Varies game to game * Power-Ups and Spells are limited to a certain number Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Birds characters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Birds Category:Bombers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Knight Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Samurai Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Size Changers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Kids